


The Mysterious Magical Dust

by BlueFeatheredFeline



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aphrodisiacs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Just Callum and Rayla are aged up, Sex Magic, Too Bashful to Tag all the different sexy things involved, porn with minor plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFeatheredFeline/pseuds/BlueFeatheredFeline
Summary: Callum could have swore it was sleeping powder in Lord Viren's office, but after throwing it at the elf (Rayla) attacking him, the two of them can't keep their hands off, or their clothing on! As if tonight was not crazy enough.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 137





	1. Its NOT Sleeping Powder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Games We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924381) by [BlueFeatheredFeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFeatheredFeline/pseuds/BlueFeatheredFeline). 



> A special thank you to everyone that encouraged me to continue this work, and share. I'm pretty sure this piece is only going to be about 6 chapters long (and maybe a bonus chapter thrown in because of chapter 3), but after all your kindness, I decided to bite the bullet, and share what I have complete.  
> Admittedly, I have written pornographic fanfiction before for various fandoms, but never shared them. This is literally the first one I've ever shared, and- hopefully- it will help me get past my shyness, and write/share more in the future.  
> Or I might give myself an anxiety attack, and this be the only one, ever. Who knows.  
> Also, Callum is 18, Rayla is 19, but everyone else is their canon ages.  
> Now that all of that is out of the way, welcome, and please enjoy!

This was it, he was going to die. That was the only thought in Callum's mind when his elven pursuer kicked him into Lord Viren's office. If only said mage, or his daughter, Claudia, were present. Instead, he slammed into one of the desks. The force of his body shook the table until a clay jar loudly smashed right before Callum went crashing down too.

He set his hand down to steady himself as he held his aching head, but, even through his gloves, his palm was sliced open on one of the broken jar's shattered pieces. He hissed, pulled his hand away, and instinctively checked what he had cut himself on. He only briefly registered the actual jar, because its contents had captured his interest. Its looked like a pile of white sand with various tiny, flower petals peppered throughout.

Callum might not have known a lot about magic, but there had been this one time he and Claudia had teamed up to prank her brother, Soren. Part of the prank had involved knocking the blonde knight out using this same mixture. At least, he was pretty sure it was one and the same powder. He silently prayed this would be the stuff. Even more than that, he hoped it would work the same on an elf as it had a human, because, honestly, he would like to live to see his nineteenth birthday.

“You don't have to die,” Her accented voice was cold, and measured.

Her words snapped his attention back to her. She was stalking closer to him with all the confidence of a predator that knew its prey had nowhere to run. He flinched when she finally stopped just in front of him.

To his surprise, she did not attack, but continued to speak. “There are only two targets tonight.”

“Wait, two? What do you mean?” as he spoke, he moved his hand back to his side. He was pleased to feel the grainy texture right where he could gather it.

“I'm here for the King. And I'm also here for his son, Prince Ezran.”

His face fell, and both hands clenched. “You can't. That's not fair! Why would you hurt someone who's done nothing wrong?”

“Humans cut down the King of the Dragons, and destroyed his only egg, the Dragon Prince,” she raised one sword dangerously close to his chest. “Justice will not be de-”

Faster than he had ever moved in his life, he raised up the dust in hand, and blew it at her the same way he had seen Claudia do it. The surprised elf turned her face away. A hand raised to cover her mouth and nose, but her sword meant both were still exposed. He knew she had breathed it in as she began to cough.

Taking his moment, he scrambled to his feet away from her. Half a heartbeat later, she was in front of him again, blocking his escape. In one fluid motion, she spun, kicked the doors closed, and positioned her swords on either side of his neck. “The hard way it is, then,” she seethed.

His thoughts were screaming, 'why hadn't it worked?!' Her face was turning red, though, and she seemed to be breathing a little heavier. Granted, both could be explained by the coughing fit the dust had caused her.

Which meant his brain returned to the thought that happened maybe two minutes prior: he was going to die. Well, if this was it, the least he could do was sacrifice himself for his brother's sake.

He raised both his hands in surrender. “Alright. You win. You found me.” He paused a moment to prepare himself, and met her eyes with bold determination. “I am Prince Ezran.”

It had to be a trick of the lighting... her eyes almost looked remorseful. Then she started to grimace. In the next second, he blades clattered to the ground as she doubled over holding her abdomen. There was no doubt she was panting now.

“What did you do to me?” Her violet gaze glared at him, but fear rang clear in her voice.

Despite the fact she had tried to kill him, a wave of guilt twisted Callum's insides. “It's a sleeping powder,” he hurried to explain. “A-at least, for humans it is. I'm sorry, I had no idea what it would do to an elf!”

She continued to keep a brave face, but her legs were visibly starting to shake. Before he realized what happened, she lunged, and tackled him to the ground. With him securely pinned beneath her, she twisted his injured hand, and forced him to press the palm against his own face. A sour scent intermingled with the metallic smell of blood hit his nose. At first, he was panicked that she was going to smother him to death with his own hand. His free hand tried to shove her off, but she easily shrugged his attempts away.

Then something got caught in his throat. When he began to cough uncontrollably, the moonshadow elf finally let up. A satisfied smile curved on her lips, “Now we'll both pass out.”

Of course! He looked at his hand with powder still stuck to it thanks to some of his blood that had seeped through the slice in his glove.

Already, he could feel his thoughts starting to cloud. He was becoming woozy just laying there looking up at her. Curiously, his skin started to feel hot, his heart rate was steadily getting faster, and his blood... oh sweet paragon, his blood was heading south. The way she glanced down to where her hips pinned his, he knew for sure she had felt his excitement. Then her gaze returned to his. The look she was giving him...

He had heard of 'bedroom eyes' before, but, despite being a near-adult Prince, he had never been on the receiving end of such lust. She slammed her mouth down onto his. The arm she had been gripping was firmly pressed to the floor. His mind did not even have the chance to wonder about the sudden change before he was firmly pressing his lips back. His free arm snaked around her waist to force her closer to him. Unintentionally, his hips jerked causing both their mouths to open to gasp at the fire shooting through them. Emboldened, she started to grind her pelvis into his in search of that wonderful friction.

Her hot fingers slipped up the front of his shirt. Each stroke along his abs was the best kind of torture. He wanted more... no, he _needed_ more. The arm that had been around her moved down intending to dip under her shirt right back. Except her top was armour that had only enough give for her to move, and not enough for his fingers to slip under. He tried the hem of her pants instead. The belt made that difficult too, but this time he was able to get his hand under her clothing.

Her head snapped away from his as she let out a gasping moan when his fingers traced out her muscular backside. He found he loved the sound, and gave her ass an experimental squeeze. Her hold on his other wrist tightened, her back arched pressing her more into his hand, and she gave an appreciative hum. He pulled his trapped arm a little hoping she would get the message to let go. She did, but only so that she could roughly grab his pants. In one swift motion, she stripped his lower half bare.

The air felt chilled compared to the heat inside his veins. For a moment, reality wanted to creep in as he watched her back up to take in the sight of him. Was he... were they actually going to... with an elf? His would be assassin, at that!

He wondered what it would feel like to plunge cock deep into her core. His dick twitched its approval, and anticipation. Then he noticed her ears twitch too, as she starred at his manhood. The motion had been, well cute. In fact, he would dare to say that seeing this deadly warrior become bashful, and hesitant was down right endearing. The reality of the situation once again faded into a fuzzy, not-there thought. Instead, he wanted to make her move her ears, again.

Untangling his hand from her waistband, he pushed himself up leaving only an inch between their faces. Their heavy panting mixed their breaths. Meeting her gaze, he marvelled at how beautiful she was. The markings beneath each eye accented her cheekbones, and made the vibrancy of her eye colour pop. She appeared to be studying him just as intensely. Not with the cold calculation of a killer, but a curious wonderment trying to decide if she liked where things were going, or not.

He could not say what made him do it, but he brought his hands up to hold her face in his palms. When she did not push his touch away, he dared to move one thumb to trace her ear. She visibly shivered, and her breath stuttered. Like a spell had come over them, the pairs lips once again joined fast and hard. Her hands grabbing tight to his shirt as if threatening to rip it open. He kept running his thumbs along each of her ears. Her kisses grew more desperate; more hungry. He could have spent hours like this- the two of them devouring each others lips- but his exposed lower half was becoming more painful with need by the second.

Allowing one hand to slip down her body, he paused only a moment at her breast. Unfortunately, there was not enough give in the armour to properly grope. So he set off back on his mission to locate the clasp of her belt. She suddenly pulled away from him again when his futile efforts to undo the buckle had tugged her hips forward. Then she shooed his hand away and easily undid the piece herself. He could only sit there, memorized as she shimmied out of her pants, and undergarments. In her haste, however, she had forgotten to remove her knee high boots, and thus both articles of clothing would not go further down to be completely removed.

It was still plenty for him to see her lower parts. Still having no idea where this courage was coming from, he reached to run his fingers from her hip, through her silver curled hairs, and dipped a finger between her outer lips. He was amazed by the warm wetness that easily coated his finger. With an experimental flick of his digit, he could feel the ridge of her inner folds. She gasped with his touch. Her hips wiggled as if trying to force his hand deep inside her.

“Please,” she whimpered.

He stroked along her slit, again. This time his finger found a hard, little bundle, and she bucked against him.

“Y-yes,” she threw her head back as she gasp.

In a wild desire to touch his lips to her, again, he went for her neck. He peppered her pulse with tender kisses, and he focused his wandering hand on that bundle. It did not take him long to figure out how much pressure he needed to apply to it to get her mewling unintelligible encouragements. Her liquid heat pooled in his hand the more he paid attention to his rhythm.

“Dammit,” she hissed, and then grabbed his hair. Somehow the rough treatment on his scalp as she forced his mouth away from her neck sent a wave of pleasure down his spine. Her other hand pushed his taunting fingers away. “Will you stop teasing, and fock me already?”

He watched the way her face became bright red with her words. Still, her eyes hardened with determination, daring him to argue with her demands. Callum moved away so he could kick off his shoes and finish removing his pants and underwear. The elf caught on to what he was doing, and had turned with the intent of undoing the weave along the side of her boot. He was, naturally, done before her. Having to wait while she worked with her bum in the air was torture; he could not take it anymore!

He hurried to move around her until he was positioned behind her. His knees pinned her legs in place by putting all his weight on her half off clothing. She only had a moment to give him a questioning look over her shoulder before he grabbed her hips and he rammed his own forward. His cock had not been lined up, though, and thus he slide along her folds. The contact was still enough to send electricity through his system.

Giving up on her boots, the moonshadow elf instead moved to brace herself against the rug. He moved his pelvis back and forth creating beautiful friction. His cock quickly became covered in her juices making it easier for him to slide along her. He heard her give a frustrated growl. A four fingered hand suddenly captured his manhood in a vice like grip that stilled his movements. Impatiently, she lined up his cock to the right spot, and then pushed backwards instantly impaling herself on him. Her pleased gasp was drowned out by his loud groan.

This was really happening. His dick was being squeezed within the wet walls of an elven pussy... And It. Felt. _Amazing!_ Never in his wildest dreams did he expect how wonderful it felt. Her core was mindbogglingly tight around him. Was this an elf thing, he wondered. It did not matter because his brain was urging him to go deeper.

In an attempt to not hurt her, he steadily push forward until he was within her to the hilt. Her wonderful ass being the perfect support as he lost himself in the feeling. Apparently he had paused for too long as she took the initiative in moving forward to extract him until the tip. It set off this sense in him like nothing he had ever felt before. With a possessive growl, he pulled her hips and forced her back onto his cock. Another of her mewl like moans rewarded his actions.

Of course, thrusting into her had also exhilarated his senses. He pulled back, and then charged again. All thoughts of being gentle disappeared. To be honest, he stopped thinking completely. It was as though something else had taken control of him and demanded his hips to snap into action. All he knew was the smell of sweat, and the musk of sex. All he could hear was the smack of skin on skin, and her half-pleas for more that he willingly gave to her. She proved her athleticism, though, by easily keeping pace with his rough love-making.

He could feel her quivering around him. Her cries were getting more desperate driving him wild that there was no longer any rhythm to his movements. All his focus was in how good he felt. He knew he was rushing towards his climax at the speed of a run away carriage. The air itself felt like it was charged with the same pressure shift that came before a storm. Except that pressure was also inside him.

“I-I'm al-most...” she squeaked out but then lost herself in another primal moan.

He tried to control his pace with her words. Though if asked, he would not be able to remember where he had heard it, but the phrase 'a gentleman always makes sure his lover is satisfied first' poked through the fog. For some reason that thought seemed to connect to another 'rule' regarding pulling out when he was going to come. It seemed like such an odd detail at the moment. Who would pull out during the peak of this amazing experience?

Dammit, he did not know how much more he could hold off. Granted, he was not sure if she had finished yet or not. He remembered how wild she had been when he had been touching that spot before. Logically, pleasing her two different ways should get her there twice as fast, right? He moved one hand to her front, and fiddled around for that fleshy bundle. Their moving bodies made finding it fairly difficult for his already dumbfounded mind. Then, by accident, his finger jammed against what he had been looking for. She subconsciously arched her back while she gave a pained hiss. He quickly apologized by flicking that spot the way she seemed to have enjoyed earlier. His efforts quickly received a much more pleased howl.

He thrust his cock with enough force that when her hips pushed forward, it was right into his waiting hand. He did this several more times, never letting up on stimulating her. With a hard shout, her body locked up. Her pussy clamped down and jerked his cock as though trying to encourage him over the edge. Her head dropped, and her arms shook with the effort to remain upright.

“I'm gonna...” was the only thing he could get out.

Her head snapped up as she gasp, and she tried to jerk away from him. But that only caused her already overly sensitive sweet spot to run along his digits. As she needed to catch her breath, he thrust in and out with abandon.

“Wait!”

Her cry came too late. In that exact moment, he pressed into her as far as he could go; almost shoving her to the floor. In a glorious, dizzying feeling, pleasure shot through his loins. His heart beat thumped like thunder in his ears, and, for a moment, he swore he saw lightning flash before his eyes. His balls clenched as wave after wave of cum spilled forth. If he had not felt the vibrations in his chest, he would not have recognize the loud, orgasmic shout as something that came from him.

After nearly a minute, his cock gave one last, weak spurt. A proud, giddy sense filled him when he realized that he had officially had sex. It had not been anything like he had ever expected. No wonder the guards talked about it whenever they thought no one else was listening. Wow... and then there was how hard he had come. He had never managed to release this much seed when masturbating.

His thoughts came to a instant, screaming halt.

Seed...

He pulled back, and looked wide eyed at his now flaccid dick. The combination of her juices and his caught the light of the room making his crime clearly visible for him to see.

He had just released his _seed..._ His eyes moved from his parts, to her folds. Thick, white spunk had started to leak from her hole.

...And it had been _into_ the womb of an enemy.

He saw her reach between her legs, and gather some of the mess onto her finger. Her hand trembled as she held it out for her to see. She made a chocking gasp that made it even harder for him to swallow the growing lump in his throat. As their situation came crashing down, she twisted in place, and he could see the pure shock and fear in her eyes mirroring his own. In less than a second, that look changed to one of pure rage.

Yep, he was going to die. Granted, there was worse ways to go than enjoying a quick romp with his soon-to-be killer before death.

“Callum,” Ezran's small whisper called out from behind a painting.

Aaand it just go worse...


	2. Elven Revenge

Rayla had heard horror stories in her youth that humans had concoctions that would force other humans to have sex with them. She knew that elves were supposed to be immune to all but two types: both of which could be made into elixirs meant to be taken once a year for any elf to build enough of a resistance against.

She was healthy, young, and fit...

She had been dutiful about taking her potions...

She had done the tests to prove she would not be affected before being permitted to go on this mission...

So then _what_ , by the shadow of the moon, was in that powder that made her lose her senses to the point she was allowing herself to be fucked by a human?!

Of course, this question only started to surface after a knee-shacking, toe curling, mind-blowing orgasm.

By the light of the moon... Though she had had two other lovers prior to this encounter, she had never experienced anything like that! She could hardly hold herself up as he had continued to ram her insides with vigour.

It had to be a side effect of the dust, she told herself.

Or maybe it was because he was human. Her head was still too dazed to pinpoint exactly how, but she could close her eyes, and feel she was not being pounded by the cock of a fellow elf. She felt... fuller? He was certainly stretching her to her limit. Only not that almost intrusive hammering against her cervix she knew came with an elven lover.

Then again, no one had ever fucked her so hard _and_ stimulated her clit at the same time. Damn if he did not stop she was sure she would climax again. This... This was... Her fingernails dug into the rug.

This was better than the full moon!

That thought caused a small tickle to her thoughts. Something about sex during the full moon...

“I'm gonna...”

For half a second, her pussy clenched in anticipation. She wondered if being filled by a human's cum would leave the same glorious warmth in her loins that she was shamefully addicted to. Then the concepts of 'cum' and 'full moon' crashed together, and she finally remembered what her brain was trying to warn her about; she was fertile.

This was not just regular fertility like any other time of the month. It was a magically induced fertility that every moonshadow female went through on a full moon night. It was common knowledge that, unless one was trying to guarantee pregnancy, one _never_ risked sex during the full moon.

Panicked, she attempted to pull away, but she had forgotten to account for his busy hand. Her body shuddered with the resulting pleasure.

No! No, no, no, don't enjoy this! Her brain screamed.

She felt his movements turn jerky. Already his cock was throbbing inside her, but that did not stop her crying out, “Wait!”

It was far to late to stop him. She was left nearly shoved to the floor as sticky heat flooded her. Her traitorous body tumbled into a second miniature orgasm, but the pure fear clenching her heart made it impossible to truly enjoy. Damn him; he just kept coming. It had to have taken an entire minute for him to finally run dry, and pull out.

Then everything was still.

Everything but Rayla's thoughts, that is. The last few moments played out over and over. Oh sweet primals, she had just had sex with a human. Not just any human, either, but one of her targets! What were the others going to say when they found out? There had already been whispers that Runaan was supposed to have killed her for letting that scout go. She doubted they would even believe her that the human had successfully used some sort of sex dust to have his way with her.

Her eyes landed on the broken jar. She could make out the lines from his fingers grabbing a fist full. It looked a lot like Xadian sleep pollen to her. In fact, now that she thought about it, the human had said it was sleeping powder. Improperly kept sleep pollen tended to cause hallucinations...

A tiny ray of hope peaked through her terror. Following her thoughts that it might be a strange illusion, she reached back to gather some of the wet leaking out. She expected to see just her own fluids, but when she raised her hand to look, there was unmistakable white mixed in. A sob gasp slipped from her lips.

She looked over her shoulder at the owner of the seed that potential just changed her entire life. There was little comfort in seeing him looking back just as shocked, confused, and frightened as she felt. To be honest, simply looking at him was pissing her off. As a different kind of heat coursed through her, she narrowed her eyes on him. She delivered a hard shove to get him off her clothes, and then set to work in correcting her wardrobe.

“Sleeping powder?!” she glared down the human Prince.

He had been distracted by something to the side, but his head snapped back to meet her eyes the moment she spoke. He raised his hands in surrender, “I swear, I thought that's what it was! If I had known it would make us... er, do that! I never would have touched it.”

“Callum!” An impatient voice called.

Once again, the human looked to the side. He rushed for his discarded underwear, “Shh. Go away.”

This time, Rayla followed his attention. Nearly an entire section of wall was covered with a painting of a woman holding a lamb. “Are you talking to that painting?” she asked as she did up her belt buckle.

“What? No... Why would I do something like that?” he jumped to his feet in a hurry to get his pants on now. He hopped in place with one leg in as he loudly added, “Because it's not a good time!”

“Is it because you're with a girl?” the painting answered back.

Both of their faces lit up, and the human lost his balance.

“Uh-” he gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah. Yep. That's exactly why, so you need to go away. Preferably right now.”

Not even sunfire elves could shoot fire with their eyes, but the heat behind Rayla's was bordering on finding out if a moonshadow could. She seethed as she gathered her blades, and approached the short distance to the painting. Shuffling told her the human was still trying to dress himself while she grabbed the frame. In one fluid motion, she pulled, and the painting swung out on hidden hinges to reveal a secret passage behind it.

Just as the little voice had indicated, the passage occupant was a child. A strange yellow and blue amphibian pet was tucked under one arm while he held some sort of sweet close to his mouth evidently about to eat it. They stared one another down for several rapid heartbeats. He was so young that his freckled cheeks still held boyish baby fat. How old was the little human? Eight, maybe nine years old? Her mind willed him not to scream. If he screamed, she would have to knock him out, and she sincerely did not want to hurt a little kid.

By the moon's mercy, he did not scream. In fact, he did not even look like he was frightened to see her at all; just embarrassed. He gave a sheepish grin- the kind only children could do when they had been caught with their fingers in the moonberry surprise- and offered his pastry triangle out towards her, “Jelly tart?”

Parts of her rising anger was suddenly chipped away. This boy had to realize she was an elf, right? Not even her swords in hand appeared to phase him. He was just some kid getting caught by an adult playing somewhere he probably was not supposed to be, and was trying to charm his way out of being scolded. The entire situation was, well, adorable. Whoever he was, she hoped he would scamper off so that she could get on with killing a certain Prince that had dared to use sex dust on her.

Said Prince suddenly gave a stern shout from nearby, “Kid, get out of here!”

The child curiously tilted his head to see around her, “Callum, what's going on? And why are your pants on backwards?”

Hold on...

Rayla's head whipped around to glare at the young man she had believed was her target, “Callum? I thought you were Prince Ezran.” She held her sword at the ready as a fresh wave of fury rolled through her. “You lied to me!”

“Okay, how is that worse than trying to kill someone?” he huffed as he met her stare with his own exasperated look.

Admittedly, she had no retort. Of course, now that she knew his name was actually Callum, the mission briefing clicked piece in her head. She had been right when she had seen the way he was dressed and had assumed he was a Prince. This was just the wrong Prince. But then...

She turned her attention back to the unnamed child. Much like the other human, he was well kept, and dressed with comfortable, expensive fabrics. Most telling was the gold trim to his Katolis red shirt.

Oh no... she had known she was supposed to hunt the heir of Katolis, but at no point had she considered said Prince was still a little boy. Why couldn't the older one be Prince Ezran?! She was fully ready to end Callum after what just happened; not this innocent creature cramming his cheeks with pastry. To add to her inner dilemma, he smiled at her having finished his treat, and held up his pet to better show her.

“Have you met Bait? Say hello to my little friend.”

And then the little frog monster went from a gentle glow to a blinding flash. She screamed as she covered her eyes. Quick words were exchanged between the brothers, and, by time she was able to blink back some amount of focus, they had taken off down the secret passage.

Alright, so the younger one was just as annoying as his older brother. A frustrated growl rumbled in her throat as she chased after them.

\--

The shadow wolves gave one final howl as they were swept away by the wind. Rayla whipped around to confirm the gust had indeed come from Callum. In his hand was the primal stone that the mage girl had been holding. His jaw hung open, and disbelief shimmered in his eyes.

She, however, could feel her temper wanting to flare up again. The sneaky bastard... he was a mage! No wonder the dust had caused her to act the way she had earlier. Oh, he had a lot of explaining to do, in her opinion. There was no hiding the accusatory undertone as she spat, “You didn't mention you were a mage.”

He blinked back to reality, and met her fiery stare. “What? Who me? I'm not really anything.”

“You just did magic!” Prince Ezran almost bounced in place with his excitement.

“Yeah, that's a mage,” she scoffed. “You're a mage.”

Before her eyes, his features shifted from uncertainty to pure elation. Those vibrant green orbs were so expressive in ways that made him as cute as an adoraburr. That combined with his unashamed smile as he excitedly shouted out, “I'm a mage!” felt like it was hypnotizing her.

She meant to reach out to cover his lips with her fingers to shush him. For reasons she could not fathom, her hand instead grabbed him by the scarf. Then, in one fluid motion, she slammed her lips onto his. Instantly a voice in her thoughts started to scream, “What the hell?”, but a fuzzy- almost drunkenness- feeling quickly drowned it out. That heat that had felt like anger was roaring into an inferno that threatened to melt her from the inside out.

If he felt the heat, he did not show any fear towards it. Instead, he pressed his mouth more firmly, and his arms wrapped around her to hold her as close as possible. Well, not as close as earlier... damn these clothes. Her free hand slipped under his jacket to be one layer closer to him. His heart was thumping beneath her palm.

“Uh, should I leave you two alone?”

Rayla knew to pull away, but her body disobeyed her orders. She would have kept kissing him were it not for a surprisingly strong shove. Green and violet mirrored complete bewilderment as deep red coloured both of their faces. Then the pair looked down at Ezran. Said Prince had his nose scrunched. His entire posture was ready to bolt as soon as one of them indicated he should leave.

The moment what just happened fully burst through her thoughts, Rayla swatted Callum on the back of his head.

“Ow! What was that for?!” he rubbed the new swore spot.

“This is all your fault.”

“How? _You_ just kissed _me_!”

“Only because of whatever spell you used back in your mage's tower!”

“Oh come on, I didn't cast any spells back there,” he waved his hands wildly. “I didn't even know I was a mage until literally just now!”

She rolled her eyes desperate to ignore the overwhelming desire to shut him up by kissing him again. “Well, you used some kind of magic. Like a... a kind of Freudian slip.”

Moon help her, did she want to 'moonshadow slip' her hands under his clothes, and run her fingers along his skin. Maybe this time she could get his shirt off...

As if to remind them that it was not just the two of them, Ezran pipped in, “A what?”

Rayla blinked back to reality with only a tiny blush on her face. She was not nearly as bright red as Callum looked, though.

Using the question to distract herself, Rayla made a point of turning all her attention to explaining, “It's when someone accidentally says or does something inappropriate that they did not mean to do because they were already thinking about it.”

“Right,” Sarcasm coated every syllable of Callum's retort. “Because when I'm cornered by someone trying to kill me, all I can think about is how much I want to...er,” Catching himself, he gave a sideways glance towards his brother. “ _Kiss_ her.”

Ezran visibly crinkled his nose again as he uncomfortably stared towards the ground, “I know that's not what you guys are talking about.”

Both young adults exchanged wide eyed looks of horror. There was no way this kid was old enough to know about such things, Rayla thought. Unless he looked younger than he actually was, that is. Even more mortifying, she realized she had overlooked the fact that Ezran had likely heard them. Sweet Merciful Moon... Several of the guards and castle staff had probably heard, too! There was a large part of her- the not dust dazed her- that wanted nothing more than to crawl into some deep forgotten cave and never come out. The last part of her- the part making her start to fidget and itch- knew that if he did not leave soon, he was going to get a front row show of what he had heard.

“There's no time for this,” she snipped with a great deal more edge than she intended. “Is there somewhere safe you and the egg can hide?”

Relief washed over the young Prince's face as he showed his gratitude in his eyes, “Of course! I know all of the castle's best hiding places.”

“Not in the castle,” she shook her head just as much to say 'no' as to clear the increasing fog. She had to stay alert, she inwardly reminded herself. If the egg lives, then this innocent boy's life was in danger.

But damn, it felt like the hallway was turning into a day in the midnight desert more and more by the second. She clenched her fist hard enough to dig her nails into her palms. Anything, to fight back the growing desire to start removing layers in what she knew was a futile need to cool off.

But, of course, Callum had to delay things to further torture them both. There was some satisfaction in noting his breathing was becoming more laboured, and that he had needed to brace his hand on the wall. “Hold on... its too dangerous f-for him to leave... the castle by himself.”

“Its more dangerous for him ta stay,” she huffed back. Her own lungs were starting to feel compressed. The same discomfort she had been feeling earlier right before... Damnit Rayla, focus! “The others will be here any minute. What do you think they'll do to him if they find him _with_ the egg?”

“Which is why he should hide where they can't find him!” Callum snapped back. Collecting himself, he ran a hand through his brown hair. The gentle blue light of the crystals seemed to catch each strand exaggerating how soft it looked. Rayla's hands clenched tighter before she could fully contemplate reaching out to run her fingers through his locks, too.

“Look, there's no time,” his voice declaring he would not be argued with any further. His failing attention zeroed in on Ezran once more. “You go and hide. Don't let _anyone_ see you-”

“Or the egg,” Rayla quickly added.

He shot her an annoyed look, but continued, “Or the egg. Just stay hidden. I'll come find you once it's safe to come out, okay?”

Ezran looked unsure as he glanced back and forth between the two of them. Then he glanced at the egg until Bait gave a croak, and then he looked at his pet. His features shift to determination as he met his brother's stare, “Okay. I'll make it easier for you by going where Dad wanted us to hide. But once I'm gone, you should go back to ask Claudia about what's happening to you guys. In case it is magic, you know?”

“We'll be fine. It'll wear off soon. We just, uh, need a few minutes, okay?” Putting on a brave face, he tried to sound reassuring.

She did not say it out loud, but she sincerely hoped it wore off. Tonight was far too important to need a sex break every twenty minutes or so.

The younger Prince was clearly no less assured than he was before Callum had spoken. Bright blues turned to her, “I'm sorry. I never asked what your name was.”

“Rayla,” she shot to the point. It felt rude but she knew time was almost up because she could not stop herself from shuffling closer to Callum.

At her side, the damnable human muttered her name as if to test it on his tongue. She barely suppressed a shudder as her thoughts amplified his simple tone to imagining how it would sound to have him say her name while she rode him into another amazing organism.

Fuck! Ezran needed to leave. NOW!

Said boy gave a firm nod, “It's nice to meet you, Rayla. Please don't hurt my brother when whatever is happening to you guys wears off. He's super nice, and would never force a girl to be his mate.”

She hung her head trying to hold back the undue rage wanting to lash out at him, “Yeah, sure. Fine. I promise I won't hurt him.”

Even if she was not fully comprehending what she was saying, it was still worth the delighted smile he gave her. The glow toad on his shoulder shifted from yellow to a magenta rose. At the creature's grumble and croak, Ezran's posture became timber stiff, and a heavy blush lit up his face. “Okay, uh, see you guys later.”

With that, he ran off down a new passage. Just outside of human earshot- but well within elven hearing- he scolded his companion, “Don't say things like that. It's embarrassing!”

“I think you're right that it has to be some kind of magic.”

She rolled her eyes before given Callum an 'oh really?' look. “Gee, why ever would you think that?”

Either he missed her sarcasm, or chose to ignore it and answered, “Because I know I should feel way more embarrassed about all this than I actually feel right now.”

She did not want to agree with him, even if she felt the exact same way. Turning her attention to her boot straps, she huffed, “Let's just get this over with.”

“Uh, right...” he cleared his throat before hurrying to drop his bag, and throw off his jacket.

By the time her feet were bare, he was leaning on the wall pulling at his own shoes. It was the first time that night she got a look at his bare arms. They were not wobbly noddles like she had expected from a royal human. There was muscle there; not a great deal but enough to be seen with each of his movements. She remembered his legs had been the same, and wondered if he had pecs beneath that loose shirt too. No longer fighting the temptation, she snagged his wrists, forced them to his sides, and once again trapped his lips with her own. He caught on fast what she wanted, and kept his palms to the wall while returning her heated kiss.

There was a touch of thrill egging her on; this time, she would be in charge.

Her fingers traced their way up each limb until one hand settled on his shoulder and the other made a fist in his hair. He gave a small whimper at her rough hold on him, but did not give any sort of protest. The hand on his shoulder started to slide down. She stopped upon feeling the metal from the first clasp of his shirt. Teasingly slow, she blindly unfastened it, then followed down to do the rest in the same manner.

His hot breath was stuttering with anticipation by the time she reached the last one. She smirked into his mouth completely tuned into him as she trailed down as if going for the hem of his pants. In the next heart beat, the hand was travelling up to his chest feeling warm, soft skin all the way up. He did not have any trace of abs definition along his middle, and his chest was a bit bony. He was so soft. It was incredibly odd to her not to feel healed scars or other such marks on his skin. It was just another reminder how unique he was from what she knew back in Xadia.

She pressed up against him and allowed both of her hands to wander over his torso. He seemed to have forgotten he was not supposed to move as his hand grabbed for her hips. His own hips unintentionally bucking into her in a desperation to be closer. The feel of his clothed hard member pressed against her thigh ceased her ability to think. She yanked away from him intending to scold him, but was met with an intense, hungry stare. Her knees felt like jelly, and she decided she did not want to wait anymore.

Callum gave a surprised gasp when she yanked his pants all the way down for the second time that night. His hardened member bounced before her eyes once again showing off his girth. She caught the trace sent of his musk so close to her nose. Though she had never been one to volunteer to provide her partner oral, she boldly took hold of him, and ran her tongue along his length. She could taste the salt of his sweat, and the remaining hints from their earlier coupling.

“Oh sweet paragons,” he shuddered with a hitch in his voice.

Grinning to herself, she did it again alone the other side. He squirmed in place, and his hands reached out to hold onto her for support. Unfortunately, that meant he gripped her horns in each hand. She jerked away from him, and tightly constricted his manhood enough to make him painfully yelp.

Meeting his surprised look with a glare, she dangerously hissed, “Hair pulling is fine, but grab my horns again, and I'll rip your cock off. Got it?”

The lust filled glaze in his eyes shattered into a look of pure terror. He vigorously nodded, “uh-huh. Yep. Won't do it again.”

“Good,” she lessened her squeeze. Then she decided to kiss near the base as if to apologize to the poor abused piece. A couple more tender kisses going up the length of his shaft had his breath back to uneven hitches, and muffled hums of appreciation.

Honestly, he was too easy, she inwardly teased. It simply reaffirmed to her a sense of control over him. After the day she had, and how things had turned out last time, she wanted to keep him at her mercy. With that decision, she ran her tongue over the his tip. Much to her satisfaction, his legs visibly shook with his effort to stay standing. Once again, his hands sought some way to support himself. He had learned from his earlier mistake though, so one hand found the light-crystal's ledge, and the other cupped the back of her head.

Agonizingly slow, she took the whole tip into her mouth. After a quick lap, she pulled away, but then steadily took him in a little more. Her free hand messaged his inner thigh, occasionally brushing his balls on the back of her hand. The heavy panting, and soft moans was causing her belly to knot. Releasing her grip on his dick, she tried to get on hand into her own garments to give her own wanting sex some attention. Alas, her belt was still done up making it difficult to get even her own fingers under the hem. Her frustrated groan vibrated the half of his shaft she had in her mouth, and he bucked. Thankfully not enough to completely shove himself down her throat, but it still was farther than she was expecting.

She gagged as she released him. “Careful!”

“S-sorry,” the poor human was almost entirely balancing on the ledge.

Her mild agitation with him was swiftly swept away by the greater frustration that she was still mostly dressed. She stood to be face to face with him. With his hand still firmly holding her head, he pulled her in for more passionate kissing. Tentatively- as if asking permission- he poked his tongue against her lips. She gave an appreciative moan, and decided to indulge him for a moment. There tongues battled back and forth; a mock war in which he surrounded to her fairly quickly. She deeply kissed him a few more times to seal her victory.

When she finally pulled back, it was only about an inch. Both of their eyes were blazing as they became lost in each other's gaze.

This had gone on long enough, she decided. Her every fibre felt like it was going to suddenly combust if she did not have him inside her that very second. With a not so gentle shove, she barked out, “Sit.”

He let her go, and wisely plunked his butt to balance on the shallow ledge. Under his heated gaze, she stepped back to undo her buckle. He was watching her every movement completely mesmerized by her that it brought a full smile to her lips. She made a show by shimmying her hips out of her pants before allowing the clothing to drop. Seamlessly stepping out of the pants, she smoothly straddled him the best she could. The ledge, however, was not large enough to properly kneel on, and most of her weight was still balanced on her toes.

This did mean, though, that they had to be pressed close together to remain balanced. With her hands on his shoulders, she ground her slick heat against his pelvis eliciting appreciative gasps from them both.

Yep, definitely some sort of magic, she mused. Such a simple touch should not have her ready to climax already.

She rolled her hips against him both to be closer, and to try to properly line up with the head of his cock.

“C-can I... touch you?”

Rayla blinked through the fog needing a moment to register what he was asking. That's when she realized he was white knuckle holding the ledge. She breathed a half-laugh. Pressing her torso completely flush to his- damn, she forgot to take off her top- she leaned to whisper in his ears, “Nope. You keep your hands right where they are, or I'll stop.”

He shivered as much from her breath on his ear as her words. Since he had not protested though, she continued to slide herself against him in what had to be the most erotic dance she had ever done. When she finally felt his tip prodding her entrance, she paused in order to give him a wicked look. Though it strained her taught muscles, she teasingly bounce on his tip. She was torturing herself as much as him, but his fight to not act against her demands was worth it.

Deciding to take mercy on them both, she finally, slowly slide down him completely. Her body had been beyond ready that her soaking pussy easily slide him all the way in. The pure pleasure that raced through her system made her dizzy, and she openly moaned.

Yes. At long last, _yes_.

She had been planning to move up and go back to shallow humping, but tossed that aside immediately. Instead, she rocked with a steady tempo, once again adjusting to how filling his cock was. It did not last long though. Now that she was finally getting what she craved, her body would not let her slow down. Her muscles strained with her wild pace, but it was nothing her athletic frame could not handle. The squishy human, however, was definitely struggling to keep up. He moved the best he could to keep up with her motions ramming himself into her at slightly different angles each time.

Suddenly, for the briefest second, his eyes darted to behind her. Wanting his eyes back to her, she clenched her womanhood. The action caused him to throw his head back. She could see his jaw clench as if he was trying to stop himself, but she would have none of that. She rammed down hard on him, and then, as she drew back, she once again used her lower muscles to squeeze him. What she had not anticipated was how this pressed him to stroke perfectly against her G-spot. Her own head tilted back as they both gave pleasurable howls.

“Oh blessed moon above,” she cried as she tried to manoeuvre the same feeling. The tingling coursing through her, though, was only getting more intense, and thus, so too was her movements. His girth, however, meant he was still stroking all the right places within her.

The hall was filled with their cries, and the slapping from their pounding flesh. If felt like her insides were simultaneously melting, and becoming tighter with every plunge. She did not think she was close, but one hard hit at just the right spot had her unexpectedly tumbling over the edge. She fell against him as she rode the intense organism to paradise. It felt like she could not catch her breath, and she was pretty sure her legs had lost feeling with how much her senses were honed in on her frenzied womanhood.

Her head was spinning that she had no idea how long it took for her to emerge on the other side. By the time she had, she was starting to even her breathing. Callum had set his forehead against her shoulder as he tried to catch his own breath. He had apparently forgotten to keep his hands at the side as he was roughly gripping her ass, but she could not find the two cents worth to joke about it. She certainly did not have to wonder if he had finished. His dick was flaccid inside her, and copious amounts of their combined fluids was oozing coating their still joined bodies.

Great... Two big loads on one full moon night was definitely going to knock her up. The swirling of her post-orgasmic brain, however, told her to worry about it once the moon set.

She could not say was compelled her to do it, but she reached up to tenderly run her fingers through his hair. Her back was already starting to feel the pinch from overexerting herself. Damn if it had not been worth it though.

“Cl-Claudia...” he choked out through his laboured heaving.

And like that, her good mood was ruined. Here she had just given him the fuck of his life,allowed him to fuck her full of more seed, and he had the gall to call out another woman's name... Seriously? She shoved his head up to show with her eyes how pissed off she was, because she could not yet form words. Surprisingly, his green eyes shimmered with worry, but not fear.

He took a deep breath, and spoke again. “Claudia saw us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Collective Face Palming* Callum, sweetheart, timing...


	3. Kisses Close to the Chest

Once more dressed- this time with Callum's pants on the correct way- the pair raced the secret tunnels they had run down not an hour earlier. He tried to not think about the fact that his long time crush had seen him in a compromising position; especially with one of the assassins here to kill his family. But, of course, now that his head was clear again- for a few minutes anyway- it was one of many things wanting to all-consume his mind.

In a word, he was mortified. He could, at least, pretend Ez had showed up too late to hear anything the first time; as doubtful as that was.

He could not, however, pretend he had not noticed Claudia run around the bend before stopping dead in her tracks. Her look of utter betrayal would be one branded into his brain for the rest of his life. Even if they could catch up to her, and explain it was because of some magic dust, it did not feel like it would be enough to make up for the fact she had witnessed him having sex with an elf.

Just as they paused to push open the passage portrait, he peeked a glance at said elf. Rayla was still purposefully ignoring him other than to slow her running speed for him to keep up. Even that was only just barely. He had to admit, saying someone else's name while still joined at the groin, even as a warning, was poor timing on his part. But, well, he had not exactly been thinking straight at the time. Who could blame him? That whole thing, with the teasing and the bit she did with her mouth... wow. He felt like the animalistic rutting he had given her the first time paled compared to the paradise she had shown him.

Ugh, he was definitely going to have to make it up to her the next time.

... because there was going to be a next time. It was not sarcasm or wishful thinking; it was a fact. The truth was, even as distracted as his thoughts were at the moment, he could still feel the desires creeping in at the back of his thoughts. They were sated for now, but how long would that last this time? He could hope it would be a while, because he was already exhausted... Plus, you know, the whole thing about _assassins coming to kill his family!_

Stupid dust... why did Lord Viren even _have_ that sex powder stuff? And why was it out on his desk instead of kept somewhere that it would not somehow get knocked over?

Nope! No. Nuh-uh. He was _not_ going to ponder those questions. Just...ew. He unintentionally shuddered.

Thankfully, Rayla spared him from his own imagination, “Which way to the roof?”

He paused as he regathered his barrings. “Huh? Why?”

She scoffed as she rolled her eyes, “Because I have to go tell the others that the egg lives to stop them.”

“I don't know if we can make it there in time before...” he blushed as he pointed between the both of them.

She was glaring, but there was no mistaking the deep red also colouring her cheeks. “Oh. So now you're an expert on magical sex dust?”

“No. I just don't want anyone else seeing us do each other!” Then he caught what he had said, and ducked his head to hide the increased heat in his face. Could this get any more embarrassing?

“ _Yes!_ ” a shrill scream echoed from far off down the hallway.

The pair exchanged glances that clearly asked if they had actually heard that. Sporting matching wide-eyed looks indicated they very much had. As more unintelligent shouts filled the space, Callum realized he recognized the voice. He was not sure what was worse; knowing what Claudia was doing, or that those sounds were getting him excited, again. He fidgeted trying to subtly adjust his drawers without actually grabbing his pants.

Beside him, Rayla briefly hid her face in her hands. But then the word “ _Ram!_ ” had her head snap back up.

Seeing her jaw hang open, it dawned on him that Ram was probably a name. “Uh, someone you know?”

She did not meet his gaze as she nodded.

“I guess that means Claudia got the sleeping dust mixed up, too,” he scratched the back of his head. At least, he hoped she got it mixed up. For all he knew, she could have used it knowing full well what it would do as a kind of revenge for what she had seen.

No, that was dumb, he mused. It was not like he was ever open about his feelings for her, or that she would purposefully look for one of the other assassins with the hope of having her way with them. Despite the logic of his thoughts, it did not stop the heavy weight in his chest.

“It doesn't matter,” Rayla's voice hitched with her embarrassment. “Even if Ram is distracted, there are still others that need to be stopped.”

With that said, she grabbed him by the sleeve, and lead the way in the opposite direction of the carnal sounds. He knew it would lead to a dead end, but, truthfully, he was glad to be moving away from the noise, too.

As expected, five minutes, and a stairwell later, the pair reached the top of the mage tower. It was mostly empty save for roosting pigeons in the rafters, and a telescope facing out one of the small windows. Beside the telescope was a small writing desk with a single candle, some pages, and a bottled ink well.

Rayla approached the nearest window, and threw it open. Callum had intended to wait innocently, and quietly beside the trap door, but he found himself observing her backside. Her skin-tight clothing detailed her perfectly round posterior.

“It's too high for you to jump to the nearest roof,” she concluded.

His eyes shot up to meet her face when she turned, but the not-amused look written on her features told him she had caught where he had been looking. She shook her head as she wiped sweat from her brow. He watched her eyes roam over the space, then stop at the desk. When she moved towards it, he followed wondering what she was planning. Maybe she was seeing if the desk would hold their body weight like the ledge-

Whoa! Callum. Stop. He uncomfortably shuffled as he tried to think of something to cool his heated blood. Thinking of something gross or awful was the best way to calm an unwanted erection, right? The problem was, all his creativity wanted to think about was propping her onto the desk, and stripping her naked. He was pretty sure she was starting to feel the dust's power over them again, too, as she needlessly leaned over the desk. She even shifted from one foot to the other making her hips sway in a hypnotic fashion.

Like him, though, she was trying to hold off. She shuffled the papers, and then glanced his way. “Do you have a pen with you?”

“Uh, would a pencil work?” he quickly withdrew his drawing pencil from its place in his sketch book.

She accepted the offered utensil, and then began writing on one of the blank pages on the desk. Callum tightly gripped the leather strap to his drawing book to keep his hands from reaching out to caress her backside. Even though it was once again tantalizingly protruding out towards him while she was bent over writing her message. He gulped, and forced his attention towards the paper in front of her instead. He did not recognize any of the lettering or symbols, so assumed she was using a code.

Or elven... duh.

It was another subtle reminder that he needed to fight off the dust as much as possible. She was an elven assassin. He was a human Prince. They were enemies, and, under normal circumstances, he would not even be thinking about how to get her top off. He would not be thinking about how cute it was when she tucked her hair behind her ear with only a tiny sideways glance his way. He would _not_ be imagining pinning her to the wall, and fucking her as senseless as she had left him not even thirty minutes ago.

She took a steadying breath, and a small step away from him. Her fingers fumbled with folding her letter as she once again was avoiding looking his way. “There. If I can't get to the other assassins, I can still let them know the egg lives.”

Then she quickly scooped up a piece of stone that had worn away from the wall. He thought she was going to undo one of her wrist ribbons, but she undid the tie at the base of her braid, instead. The ends of the braid came undone, but, for the most part it remained intact. He kind of wanted to reach over and undo it just to see what it looked like with all her hair down. He was not going to, though. Nope. He was going to watch how she used the hair tie to wrap her letter around the rock. He would not interrupt her because that piece of paper could very well save the King's life.

In fact, the King also needed to know the egg lived, and that there was no reason to fight with the elves tonight. It was a clear thought not coloured with lustful desire, thus he latched onto it. Grabbing his pencil from the desk, he started to write out his own letter. He kind of needed to lean pretty close to the page since the only light source was the full moon's glow. That made him think how he would be giving Rayla a look at his own butt... which made him remember looking at her backside, and how he had plowed into her from behind earlier that evening.

Letter! Right!

_King Harrow_

_I don't have much time, but you need to know the egg lives. Ez has it, and he's keeping it safe. I'm with one of the elves right now (her name is Rayla)._

He paused trying to think of the best word to explain that they were fucking one another. You know, without actually saying it that way. He decided a short note was not the way to open that conversation... especially since his dick was starting to impatiently throb with every thought regarding Rayla and what they had been doing that night. Still, he needed to give some reason why he was sending a letter instead of going to speak the King in person.

_There was a mix up with some powder in Lord Viren's office, and there's been some side effects. I can't really explain it all right now. Just know that I'm fine, and we'll come talk to you as soon as it wears off._

If it wears off...

Logically it had to at some point, right? Magical stuff happened with a purpose, so once that purpose was fulfilled, it would stop making them have sex. He would figure it out sooner or later once everything else about tonight calmed down.

Folding his own page, he sought out another piece of debris that he could attach it to. He distinctly noticed that it was just him and the pigeons. Then he heard a small scraping above him. It startled some of the cooing birds, and, when he looked up, he could see a piece of metal poking through the shingles near a support beam. The metal became unstuck, there was definitely something sliding down, and then Rayla expertly swung herself feet first through the window, and landed in a crouch.

At least, he thought it was her. The outline of the figure was certainly female, but it was hard to see the details since they were see through.

But then she flipped back her hood, and let the illusion fall away. Yep, it was her.

“Whoa,” his jaw dropped. He knew moonshadow elves could make themselves invisible during the full moon, but actually seeing it... “That was amazing!”

“Oh, that?” she coyly teased while making one step back to completely engulf herself in moonlight streaming through the window. “Its just my moonshadow powers.”

And like that, she vanished, again. The only sure detail he could see was how bright purple her eyes were. Said eyes were sparkling with plenty of pride and amusement. He could not help himself; he walked over to her and reached out his hand. His fingers did not pass through her, though, so he ended up lightly jabbing her middle.

“It's an illusion,” she laughed. “I'm not actually a ghost, dummy.”

“I knew that,” he countered, still mesmerized. He was pretty sure it was inappropriate and invasive, but his hand moved up to touch along her face. She was surprisingly patient as his fingers trailed along her hairline, and traced out her cheek bone down to her chin. It amazed him that her smooth skin was still incredibly warm. Of course it was warm... she was still a living person. Its just, his mind was expecting the magic to make her feel different since she looked different. As if she was a piece of the night sky, maybe, but that was not the case. She was still her, only transparent.

Subconsciously, his thumb found the line of her lower lip. As with the rest of her, he could sort of see her lips like a drawing outline, and how she was mildly chewing them. His attention may have lingered there longer than he had intended. When his gaze shifted up to meet her eyes once more, the intensity behind those violet orbs took his breath away. He leaned in at the same time she did, and together found one another's lips. This time was slow and measured, yet still sent off sparks in his head. He felt her arms wrap around his torso pressing the pair of them closer. His note forgotten, he let it fall to free his other hand to hold her in return.

It was not long before the dust was changing the tempo of their sensual kisses to something much more heated. Tongues began to battle it out while the hand that had held her face began to trace down her neck. She pulled away, and it was only the shimmering of her movements that allowed him to follow her actions. When he realized she was removing her vest and weapon holster, he hurried to throw down his pack, sketch book, and scarf. She did not let him do his own jacket, though, as she grasped the hem and pulled him forward for another passionate kiss.

Now that her weapons were no longer in the way, he was able to properly run his hands along her back. It was while his fingers adventured that he discovered what felt like the clasps holding her armour on. He boldly grabbed one, and pulled. He felt it give, and her top was obviously not clinging to her as tightly. He went for another, and then another. All the while she moved from kissing his lips to along his jowl. He struggled with the last clasp when he felt soft, heated pressure on his pulse just under his ear. If this dizzying sensation was what it was like to go mad from desire, he would gladly embrace the insanity.

She reached back to guide his hands on how to peel away the armoured piece without breaking contact. Which did not really work. There was a small laugh on his lips at her aggravated huff when she finally gave up, and parted long enough to remove the garment herself. Naturally, she was quick, but he still tried to take that moment to start on his shirt clasps. Maybe he could get both jacket and shirt off at the same time. He was stopped by fascination that the moment she dropped her top, the illusion on it disappeared. Huh, he had not even noticed the same had happened with her holster. So her powers only extended to her clothing if she was wearing them.

That little discovery was washed away in a second because she grabbed either side of his face to guide his lips back to hers. He tried to keep up with her fevered pace, but struggled as he continued to fiddle with his clasp. It felt like the greatest victory of his life to unfasten the last one. He could not pull off both tops fast enough. It did not help that she was still firmly holding their faces together, but he was not complaining on that front. At last the fabric fell away, and he could wrap his bare arms around her.

He had been expecting to be skin to skin, but, alas, her under armour remained. But hey, he could actually feel her body beneath the soft fabric. A giddy excitement lead one hand to her front, but then he paused.

He pulled back from the kiss, and cleared his throat, “I-is it okay if I, uh... if I touch your breast?”

Oh boy that had felt stupid to ask. It was hard to tell, but he was pretty sure she was giving him a 'are you for real?' look.

And then she was laughing. “After everything tonight, now you ask if touching a part of me is okay?”

Yep, definitely a dumb thing to have asked. He sheepishly grinned as answer, but the question had already been asked, so he would wait for her permission. He could still sort of make out her smile as she rolled her eyes. Then she was undoing the front of her under armour. His eyes became comically wide when she threw open the fabric to reveal her chest... except her moon illusion meant he could not see her breasts any different than when she was clothed. That mild disappointment was swept away when she took his hands, and firmly placed them to her chest. He might not be able to see them, but he could certainly feel each warm globe.

Gently, he gave an experimental squeeze. It was unlike anything he had felt before. Soft, plush flesh with small, stone hard pebbles against his gloved palm. He moved his hands to fully grasp their weight. She gave a breathy laugh as she folded her hands behind his neck.

His eyes shot up to meet her gaze, “Am I doing something wrong?”

She giggled and shook her head. “Nah. You're just being cute... for a human. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you never saw breasts before.”

He ducked his head, and blushed, “I haven't.”

“Really?” all teasing had left her tone.

He shuffled a little, “Yeah. You're kind of the first woman I've ever been with. Like, at all.”

“What?” she moved her hands to his shoulders to push him back a step to better see his features. “Aren't you a Prince? Don't you have women lining up to jump into bed with you?”

“I mean, yeah, technically,” he shrugged. “But most of them just want to say they've been with a Prince. Or worse.”

“Worse?” Her eyes gave away that she was questioningly raising an eyebrow.

“Eh, political stuff. When you're a Royal, you kind of have to be careful who you lay with. There are people out there that want power or lands or sway with the court, and using an heir to the throne is an easy way to do it.” As his mood soured, he could no longer meet her eyes. His hands fell away from her chest to rest on her hips instead. He was surprised to find that his excitement was starting to falter. It seemed even the dust's magic was no match for the reality of being a Prince.

Her gentle touch on his chin forced him to meet her gaze. What he found was tenderness that seeped into her voice, “Its a good thing I'm not one of those people, then.”

A small smile found its way to his lips, “Yeah. If anything, I've been using you.”

“Ah-ha! So that dust was a trap,” she heavily laid on the sarcasm to show she was joking.

It did lightening his spirits, “You got me. What better way to save the King's life than to seduce a beautiful, moonshadow assassin.”

“Under the full moon, too. How devious of you,” she playfully hummed before moving in until they were chest to chest.

It was hard to say which of them moved in first, but once again they were lost in slow, passionate kisses. Parts of Callum's mind reminded him that he really should be taking this moment of semi-clarity to get his message to King Harrow.

But... one of the other assassins were busy; his heart gave a tiny twinge at that thought.

And Rayla had sent a note to stop the others.

So... maybe... they had a few moments to indulge in what they were doing.

It was his turn to trail kisses along her jaw, and down her neck. She hummed a pleased sigh whenever his lips touched certain places along her skin. One hand stroked upwards to return to her breast while the other ventured beneath the hem of her pants to hold her bum. He tweaked the nipple gaining a surprised gasp; if the jolt in his loins was anything to go by, he really like her making that sound. He continued to paw and message her breast as he kept moving his wandering lips down.

With renewed boldness, he dipped down to run his tongue over the opposite breast. She gasped, and shivered, so he did it again. When she unintentionally shoved his head against her chest, he smirked, and then fully took the nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue along that hard nub paying equal attention to her reaction, and his ministrations on her other breast. Each mewl she made became fuel to his soul that he needed to be inside her again.

Though it was torture to himself, he pushed away that feeling in order to focus on kissing his way from one breast to the other. As he lavished this side with the same attention he had given the other, his fingers moved to attempt figuring out her belt for the second time that night. She let him fiddle until he got it since she was happily enthralled with his tongue lashing. Pulling the belt away, he slipped a hand into the front of her clothes. Pushing aside her undergarments, his fingers sought out that bundle from earlier. He knew he had found the right spot when she bucked against him, and left forth a low moan.

She was practically melting into him with every stroke. Her hot wet slit becoming more slick by the second. His mouth kept as busy as his hand with bountiful kisses up and down her torso; especially along her breasts. Having seen her come over the edge twice already, he could tell by her heavy, sharp breathes, and how tightly she grasped his hair that she was almost there. His dick throbbed as if pleading with him to sink into her. It was incredibly tempting to want to feel her come undone around him, again. His free hand had even moved down with the intention to unwind the laces of her boot.

Yet, something in him decided he was going to make her come this way, first. Thus he did what he could to help her remain standing, even as she wriggled against him. She tried to tug his head up, while simultaneously trying to push him away from her clit. Despite this, he kept at her. Even gave her breast a small nip as if to tell her to stop fighting him.

“Callum. I-I'm going to...” she breathlessly tried to warn.

“I know,” he kissed down her belly. “Its okay. Go ahead.”

And she did. With a loud pleasure cry, she became jelly in his arms. Her thighs clamped together keeping his fingers firmly pressed against her womanhood. He could just feel the spasms of her core along the tips of his digits which made his manhood painfully constrict with need. Once her legs lightened their grip, he stood on shaky legs to meet her eye to eye, again.

He kissed her through her high until she suddenly jerked away from him. Her illusion dropped, and he was able to finally see her chest in all its purple nipple glory. The view was cut short when she folded her under armour over them. Confused, he tried to read her face. She was flushed, and panting, but she was also watching him with cautious calculation. He could tell she was studying his every move, as if waiting for him to suddenly attack her. Which was dumb... why would he do that? He reached out his hand to reassure her, but she stepped out of his reach.

That's when it dawned on him. Though he was still trapped inside the dust induced haze, she had found release. Without that fog clouding her judgment, she did not want his touch.

She did not want him.

As logic and lust threw different ideas at him, a tiny voice had to add some two cents worth: he should have never have messed with that dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duh! I'm almost tempted to leave it here for now because I love my cliffhangers, but I'll be nice and give you guys the next chapter since it's already done. Hope you've enjoyed :)


	4. A Helping Hand

Well, the good news was that orgasm via masturbation was able to clear away the dust's effects the same as intercourse.

The bad news? Now she was once more in control of her body... and he was not.

No offence to Callum; he had been wonderful to her, especially just now. Its just there was a stark difference between being magically seduced into sex, and being with this human by choice. Which made her feel horribly selfish, but it was her body, damn it!

Even with all that had happened thus far, none of it felt as awkward as she felt right now.

To make matters worse, when Rayla had moved away from him, he looked so incredibly hurt. Damn him for having such expressive eyes. It tore at her heartstrings that, for a moment, she considered swallowing her pride to help him. Not by sex, though. Not again. She did not need her body crammed with more seed, thank you very much. Not on the full moon night.

Callum, however, cleared his throat, and tried to even his breathing, “Do you think you could, uh, throw that to the King's balcony?”

She followed where he pointed, and spotted a note laying on the ground. He... was giving her an out? How? Not that she was not grateful he was not trying to forcefully have his way with her. Its just, if there was anything to be understood about the dust's effects on them, it was that they were not supposed to have the choice. The fact he seemed to be in control- even with a visible bulge in his pants- called into question if she was simply not strong enough to resist. How could he just stand there casually waiting for her to answer... oh right, letter.

“Uh... yeah,” she scooped up the note making a point to not give him a view of her butt. Damn... had she really waved her bum at him while she was writing her own note? That was embarrassing.

As she headed for the window, he continued to speak, “You can take your time, by the way. I'm, uh, gonna need a minute.”

She glanced his way, and found he was uncomfortably shifting his weight side to side. His face was scrunched in a way that told her he was definitely in pain. He could take care of it, though, right? It did not have to be her that brought him to climax.

“Oh, um, okay,” her cheeks grew warm with every word. “I'll be back, I guess.”

Making sure her under armour would not fly open, she traipsed herself up onto the roof once more. Only once her feet were on the shingles did she realize she had left behind her blades... and she did not have anything to tie the note to the rock. A shame she could not use one of the stupid bindings still wrapped around her wrists.

She quietly waited allowing the familiarity of the full moon's light wash over her. Its power coursed through her no different than the blood in her veins. Except there was something strange happening. The magic within her felt stronger, in a way, as though it was waiting to burst like an overflowing damn. Using her powers to become sightless help ease some of that feeling, but it still felt like there was more. Perhaps it was that stupid dust, or, more likely, this was how it felt when one had sex during the full moon. She desperately hoped Andromeda had some sort of contraceptive among her medicines. If she and Callum could stop going at each other like a pair of were-rabbits in heat long enough for her to find her team and to take said medicine, that is.

It also depended on if there was enough for two people since Ram, apparently, also had a human lover tonight. Given the choice between the girl considered a traitor for letting that scout go, and her little brother, odds were Andromeda would give the medicine to Claudia first.

Rayla gulped down her nerves, and her grip tightened on the letter and rock. She took several shaky breathes, “Its okay. Its still a few more hours until morning. Its not a for sure thing until then.”

She still did not like her chances.

Was it really all that bad, though? She had known she wanted to be a mother some day. Preferably another ten or more years down the road when she was settled down, and happily in love. She was still an adult now, though, and had been living in her childhood home on her own for months. Which was bitter-sweet in light of her parents' failure. Still, she had a home, and she was a skilled fighter that could provide. So, never mind how she and the baby's father came to be together, it would still be her little one.

... With round ears, no horns, and ten fingers and toes. Maybe. She honestly had no idea what a half-human child was supposed to look like. Poor thing was going to grow up completely outcasted for looking too human. She hoped, if it was going to inherit anything from its father, the wee thing would inherit Callum's bright, emotion-filled eyes. Though she would not be against them having his shameless smile, or adorable, round cheeks, too.

Granted, even if they ended up looking like a complete elven miniature of herself, what if they were not born with magic? How was she supposed to raise something human to live like an elf?

Yeah, it was probably for the better that she found some silphium, and boiled up an elixir. Which she would only be able to do _after_ she was sure Runaan had called off the mission.

Thinking of her leader, she turned her gaze towards the roof she had climbed into the castle from earlier. She could not see him now, but she knew that was where he and their band mates were. At least, where Runaan and Skor had revealed themselves when she had signalled the moonlight off her swords. They had caught her note without a single human seeing, but there had yet to be anything sent back to her. What if they had not read the note? Or what if they had, and simply did not believe her that the egg lived? She started to rethink what she had wrote, and worried it might not have been enough. Maybe she should go down, and write another one with more details about the egg, and how it came to be found.

Speaking of a letter, first she would have to send Callum's to the King. Had enough time passed for him to, er, finish, though? Maybe she would give it another minute. Thus, she curiously unfolded Callum's note to read what he had wrote. It was short, to the point, and did not give away anything that could be damning to her team. She was uncomfortable to read that he intended both of them to go talk to the King after the dust's effects wore off... whenever that was.

Not letting herself dwell on the when, she crumpling the paper around the rock as tightly as possible. Turning herself see-through once more, she stood, reared back, and threw with all her might. Alright, so there was some luck on her side tonight as the letter remained clung to the stone, even as it hurled through one of the balcony door's windows.

Of course, something suddenly being flung at the King's chambers had the same effect as a stick to a bumble-scorp hive. Quick as she could, she zipped behind the tower point, slide down to the ledge, grabbed the end shingles, and swung herself back through the window she had exited. She had needed to tumble this time to officially land on her feet, but that meant she made even less noise that the first time. So quiet, in fact, that she had not disturbed Callum.

He had one hand pressed against the wall for balance. Meanwhile, his head hung low that his bangs almost hid that his eyes were closed. Each breath was a hard pant as he jerked and tugged his still swollen cock. Rayla froze knowing she should turn away, but there was something unbelievably hot keeping her locked onto him. Perhaps it was the view of his bare ass rocking with his need. Maybe it was the wild, erratic way his hand moved along his dick trying so desperately to find his pleasure. In fact, he did not sound like he was anything close to enjoying what he was doing. All of the grunts or hisses he was making were strained, and the lean muscles along his sweat coated back were taut like a loaded bow.

A fresh wave of guilt twisted her insides. He had been so sweet to take care of her desires, and give her an out, meanwhile he was left to suffer under the dust's soul igniting want. It would not hurt her any to give him a hand back. Relenting, she completely pulled off her under armour, and approached. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she settled one hand on his shoulder. Clearly dazed, he whipped his head back to see her over his shoulder.

She gave him the best smile she could, but there was still uncertainty in her eyes. “Let me do that.”

“Y-y-you don't...” he stuttered, but speech was lost to him.

She took that moment to press herself against him, making sure he could feel her naked breasts against his back. She kissed along his shoulder while her arms wrapped around his waist to the front. One hand gently pushed his away, and then the other took its place. He practically sighed in content as she started to slowly, open-hand stroke along the velvet skin. She took the time to know every vein along the shaft going from base to head. Every ridge they caused was a little more pronounced than what she was used to with another elf. She had no idea if it was a human thing, or a Callum thing, but it did explain why it had felt different inside her.

She closed her fingers around his tip to give it one teasing jerk. The motion had him whimper-moan and his hips moved trying to seek more. With a smirk to herself, she ran a finger along the underside of where the shaft connected to the head. Like a hit knee reflex, his cock bounced up. Well, at least that was the same...

“Hey... How did you do that?” he breathlessly panted.

“Secret Xadian nerve trick,” she playfully said before kissing beneath his ear. It wasn't, of course, but he did not know any different, which made it more fun for her. Thus, she did it again, and his member did not disappoint.

“I have to be the luckiest human alive,” he mumbled as she continued to find how many other pleasure points were the same.

“Mm-hm,” she ran feather light touches with her free hand up his ribs. His side suddenly shied away from her touch, and she could see him flinch. “Oh. Ticklish are we?”

“Maybe,” he tried to seem nonchalant, but it was lost beneath the hitch in his voice.

She ran all four fingers back down his side finding that vulnerable spot a second time. He twisted away from her to grab her wandering hand.

“Okay, that's not fair,” he grumbled before using his other hand onto her ribs to try to find her ticklish spot. He was too frenzied at the moment, though, so all he managed was to make her giggle.

Now that he was facing her, she wrapped her hand around his manhood, and began to properly jerk him off. Her practised rhythmic pressure left him gasping, and groaning. Eventually he could not keep his head up, and leaned into the crook of her neck.

After one particularly strong tug, he moaned against her neck, “Rayla.”

The erotic sound of her name sent shivers up her spine. Sweet loving moon, now she was getting worked up, again. Before the fog could take her, though, she was determined to bring him to his release. She pushed him back into the wall leaving her to rub her chest against his. He found her lips, and they became locked in another sensual dance all while she picked up the pace on stroking him. He moved both hands to her hips using them to unintentionally rock her against him. It was getting difficult to keep any rhythm when he was doing that, and so her stroking became more frenzied. Honestly, if he did not come soon this way, she was going to rip off her pants, and squeeze it out of him the way she already knew had worked.

The idea had little time to manifest when he deeply moaned into her mouth. Sticky, hot fluid spilled over their middles, and her hand. Their kissing was slowly returning to tender, and soft, but then he pulled away to catch his breath. He touched his forehead to hers which caused a fluttering in her chest. Somehow that gesture felt more intimate than sex and making out had. Far more intimate than she wanted to be with this human. Thus, Rayla was the first to pull away. Doing that, though, meant that their eyes met, and that just quickened her heart rate too.

There was too much to unfold in the way he was looking at her, just then. So she focused on the most prominent: immense gratitude, yet heavily apologetic.

“You didn't have to do that,” but she could tell by his tone he was relieved she had.

She gave a tight smile, and an awkward shrug, “I know. I just figured fair was fair.”

“Still... er, thank you,” he ducked his head in a bashful manner that just made him rather adorable. Which really contrasted with the way the moonlight caught the beads of sweat along his flushed, naked skin making him appear to glow. He really was quiet handsome.

For a human, she reminded herself.

Needing something to distract herself, she turned her attention to the mess on her hand. She did not mean for her nose to crinkle, but it did when she realized she was going to need a bath after tonight. He must had mistook her look, though, as his eyes shimmered with more guilt.

“Sorry. I know, it can get pretty gross. Uh, here,” He fidgeted to kick off his boots, so that he could step out of his pants and undergarments that had been pooled around his ankles; probably to keep from tripping, she guessed. Even though he was once again trying to not look her way, she could easily read the kicked puppy look written all over his face. She did not like it.

Perhaps that was what lead her to do what she did next.

“Its not gross,” Rayla huffed. “Its just messy.”

Callum glanced up with a raised eyebrow, “Aren't those kind of the same thing?”

“Not really. If it were gross, I wouldn't do this.” Too late to back out of her crazy idea, she lifted her hand to her mouth, and licked off some of the seed. She expected the bitter saltiness, but was surprised it was not all that terrible. A touch sweet, even.

Either way, she looked up to see his reaction, and had to suppress a laugh at how utterly dumbfounded his expression had become. He was completely slack-jawed as his eyes shot from her hand to her mouth. It would not have surprised her if he suddenly tipped over, but he was still leaning against the wall to help him stay standing. Furthermore, although her eyes were on his face, she was pretty sure she had noticed his cock give a joyful twitch. Not enough to get him hard, again, thankfully, but still enough to make clear he had very much appreciated the display.

“Okay. That was actually pretty hot,” he squeaked out when he finally found his voice.

Rayla beamed with pride. It was not like she had never been called 'hot' before, but it usually did not feel this genuine. How was it this human Prince could make her feel so incredibly sexy?

In an attempt to not feel too flattered, she reverted to her usual teasing tone, “Thanks. But I'm not going to lick us clean, if that's what you're thinking.”

Or maybe she would... it could be fun.

Moon help her, was the dust starting to mess with her thoughts again already?

Callum coughed, and sputtered. “Uh. Right.” He suddenly crouched down, and then shot back up just as quick. Then he offered out to her his... underwear? At her questioning look, he sheepishly shrugged, “You can use it to wipe it off. I don't have a towel or anything, and I figured my underwear has had my, er, stuff, in it before.”

She lightly laughed as she accepted the garment. There was no helping the images of him awkwardly going through his teenage years, getting excited over the littlest things. Not to mention, given that he looked like he was the same age as her, he likely still had occasions where he awoken to messy underpants. Boys...honestly... Primals help her if she ever had a son.

That instantly sobered her mood as she went about wiping away the mess. As she once more mused about what dawn may bring, she missed Callum glance down at himself.

“You know, this is the first time I've been completely naked all night,” he joked.

His attempt at being wry did bring a small smile to her face. She did not mean to, but her eyes wandered up and down to fully take in his lean, naked form. Though there was clear muscular definition in his arms and thighs, he was far from the firm, fit muscles of a warrior. Which made him look like a soft man-pillow that would be nice and comfy to cuddle up to. When their eyes met, she realized he probably had not meant that as an invite to gawk.

“Well, you're not completely naked,” she quickly covered.

He blinked back to focus, and began to search his person. Then he held up his hands which were still covered by his finger-less gloves. “Oh, yeah,” he quipped in a voice that meant he had entirely forgotten about them.

“You didn't notice they were still on when you were trying to wank?” Finished cleaning herself the best she could, she offered him his own underpants. Honestly, how could he have not noticed? The leather could not have been comfortable; no wonder he had seemed to be in pain before she had stepped in.

“I wear them so much, I kind of forget they're there,” Callum absently answered. He was more focused with something on the palm of one of his gloves. In the next moment, he started to remove it.

She narrowed her eyes, “You don't have to be completely naked, you know? We do have other things to do tonight.”

“What? Oh, no, its not that,” his beat red blush extended all the way down his bare neck. “I just remembered I cut myself earlier, and wanted to check on it.”

To prove his point, he held out his now bare palm. Sure enough, there was an openly bleeding gash. The outside of the cut was crusted proving it had scabbed over once already. That scab had probably attached his glove, too, though, and thus tore open when he removed it. Above all that, the skin around the cut was bright red, and irritated.

“Ugh. When did you do that?” she grumbled. Stupid human. Didn't he know a cut like that could get infected? She supposed she could not be too hard on him. He probably did it when he was gripping the rock ledge down in the tunnel. Rayla shoved his underpants into his hand. Then, shaking her head, she paced over to where she had left her holster. She unclasped the small side pocket for her ointment. With how thirsty she was, she was tempted to grab moonberry juice too, but figured she would do that when she put the ointment away.

“Back in Lord Viren's office when you pushed me into the jar of _not_ -sleeping powder,” he answered while cleaning himself.

Rayla froze in place. Her eyes becoming as wide as dinner plates. “Wait. Did you grab that dust with your cut hand?”

Callum paused before answering; his eyes a mix of conflict and concern, “Uh. Yes.”

She palmed her face, “Of course. I should have guessed... That's why all this is happening!”

“So, you know what this is?” hope coloured his tone.

She did, but she did not like the answer. Still, she explained, “The main ingredient in Xadian sleeping pollen is Moonshire daises. When mixed with blood the pollen becomes a catalyst that starts a ritual.”

He nodded his head following along, “Okay. So, I accidentally started some ritual when I blew the pollen at you. How do we stop it?”

“It depends on what ritual we started,” her mind was abuzz as she tried to remember every moonshire daisy pollen ritual she had ever hear about. Admittedly, ritual magics had not been her strongest subject in school, and she had dropped the course as soon as it was no long compulsory to her education. “Some of them can be stopped without anything bad happening, but others have to be seen all the way through.”

His face fell, “Uh, what are the chances this ritual doesn't do something like, I don't know, magically marry us?”

For one horrified moment, she wondered the same thing. But then she thought about it, and was able to rationalize that would not be the case, “Its not a union ritual. Those involve very specific items, and movements, and I'm pretty sure they have to be officiated by an arch mage.”

Now clean, and a little less tense thanks to her explanation, Callum decided now was a good time to put his underwear back on. “Okay. That's good. I mean, no offence, I'm sure you'll be a great wife to someone someday if you ever do get married. But you did try to kill me and my little brother.”

Rayla shot him a look, “Yeah, I don't fancy marrying some human I just met, either.”

“Then we're on the same page!” he cheered while heading for his discarded pants. “So, any idea what kind of ritual this is, then?”

She was mildly distracted, though, watching his legs flex with every hop he made to get his bottoms on. It made her want to wrap her own legs around him and kiss him senseless. Maybe see if she could get another adorably dopey grin out of him, too. Oh crap, how long had it been? The ritual's magic was starting to pull out 'Randy Rayla', again.

Ritual magic... right...

She handed him the ointment for his cut if only to regather her focus, “Er, well, it didn't need any magic words to start, so its has to have been triggered by the environment.”

“You mean like how its a full moon?” Callum untwisted the cap from the ointment, and gave it a sniff. Recognizing the scent of medicinal herbs, he scooped a tiny bit onto his fingers, and applied it to his wound.

“Exactly,” her eyes following the movement of his fingers. Now how to tell him she was going to need those digits on her, soon? Ugh, she really needed to figure out what ritual this was. “The summer solstice hasn't happened yet, so it would be considered a spring ritual. But not an equinox ritual since that already passed.”

That narrowed it down to a quarter of the possible rituals she knew of.

He glanced up with a weary look in his eyes, “A spring ritual that involves a lot of sex? Uh, maybe I'm wrong, but that's starting to sound a lot like some kind of a...” she did not miss the way he gulped, or that his attention momentarily shifted to her middle.

She cringed as she finished his thought aloud, “Like a fertility ritual?”

It made perfect sense. Nine out of ten sex rituals had something to do with fertility. At least, that was what people said; she did not personally know any that were not. Well, if this was a fertility ritual this entire time, she no longer had to wait until morning to feel certain if tonight would end with her pregnant or not. The real question was if she would be going home with simply one half-human growing inside her... or an entire team of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An answer about why this is happening has been found! But can it be stopped? Find out in the final two chapters (That I'm still writing... sorry if there's a delay).  
> I hope you have all enjoyed, and as always, I love to read your comments and feedback. Take care <3


	5. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, these next two chapters are hot off the press (your feedback was so amazing I had to get them finished). So if there are spelling/grammatical errors, that's why. Also, fyi, less porn and more fluff ahead. Enjoy!

To think, he had started tonight thinking he was going to die. Granted, she might still kill him after all this, but that would be the easy way out. Callum dearly wished he knew more about magic; especially ritual magic. Maybe then he could come up with a better answer than 'fertility ritual'. Rayla, however, sounded like she did know something about rituals, and based on the look she was giving him, there might not be another answer.

Well, he did know _some_ common knowledge things about fertility magic.

Like how Queen Cellena IV had given birth to _five_ children at once after doing one such ritual, because she and her husband had been desperate for an heir.

A rather undignified whimper like sound vibrated in his throat as it became difficult to breath. He had to force himself to remember to inhale and exhale.

“There's a way to stop it, right?” his words nearly blended together with the speed he spoke.

“I don't know! You're supposed to be the mage,” Rayla defensively snapped back.

His panic immediately shifted to annoyance, “I already told you I only just learned my first spell tonight.”

“Well, congratulations. You've learned your first spell, and preformed your first ritual. All in the same night,” she huffed right back while folding her arms over her chest.

“You know that really isn't helping, right now, right?” He turned away from her and ran a hand through his hair... only remembering a second too late that it was the cut hand with medicine on it. He hissed at the mild prick, and then glared at the offending palm. It was already the most hectic night of his life. Now this one stupid cut had made everything ten times worse.

He was not ready to be a father! That was far too much responsibility, and he was only eighteen, for crying out loud.

There was also the glaring fact that a certain glaring _elf_ would be the mother. If she even kept it.

Oof, that was another blow to his heart. This was exactly why he did not indulge in casual sex; if he accidentally got a woman knocked up, he could not- morally- stop her from getting rid of it. He understood for some people, termination was necessary, and, for many, it was not an easy choice. For him, though, it bothered him to think about his baby never getting the chance to live. He would forever be haunted wondering if it had been a boy or a girl, what they would look like, and who they would have become when they grew up. What ideas would the world loose out on because that little one never got the chance to experience the world, and form them?

Either they needed to find a way to stop this ritual, or he needed to find a compelling argument to hopefully convince an assassin to let the baby live. Both felt like an impossibility.

“Okay, maybe we could go back to Lord Viren's office, and see if he has a book or a scroll or something on how to counter a fertility ritual,” he offered.

“That's going to take all night.”

He unintentionally flinched with how close her voice was. Spinning around, he discovered she had moved closer to him, but was still leaving a respectable amount of space between them. Well, more space than they had been giving one another tonight. She was rubbing her forehead as though she was fighting a rising headache, and her cheeks were growing flushed as though fevered. Oh great... the ritual-dust-thing was probably effecting her again, already. That was definitely a lot shorter of a break than the times they had had intercourse.

Against the magic's power, though, Rayla continued to force herself to speak, “We need to get to my team. Callisto is a mage. He would know what we need to do.”

Taking a tiny step back to give them a little more room, Callum glanced toward the window, “Okay. Do you think they're still in the castle, or would they have gone back to your camp?”

“Andromeda would be looking for Ram, but the others may have left. We should go check the roof first to be sure,” she visibly shuddered. There had not been a breeze, but with it still being spring, the night-time air was fairly chilled. Even more so since she had not put her top back on. Against his wishes, his eyes sought out her breasts. He still could not believe her nipples, and the darken skin around them, were actually deep purple. The same colour as ripened wine grapes, really. That _had_ to be a moonshadow elf thing. He wondered how different they would look once they began to swell with milk.

Whoa! Stop the carriage, he wanted off! The dust may have messed with his brain enough to make him constantly horny for her, but he was _NOT_ going to entertain thoughts of what she would be like with child. With his child. Maybe even children. She was so fit she probably would only gain the cutest little bump. He could easily picture her relaxed against his chest, while he pretended to draw pictures over the stretched skin with his fingers. Her softly smiling cheeks baring that rosy glow of a mother-to-be...

Callum suddenly gave his head a violent shake. He squeezed his eyes shut, and groaned; yep, he was in some serious trouble.

Then her light snicker had him open his eyes. Her own violet orbs were sparkling though he was not sure if it was from desire or mischief.

“Thinking of something dirty, were you?”

Okay, it was mischief, he concluded. Realizing he had been caught thinking something way more damning than sexual thoughts, he sputtered, “Sort of.”

She stepped in closer to him as she folded her arms behind her back. Doing so pushed out her chest to give him a full, clear view. “Like what?”

Keep your cool, Callum, do not say anything dumb. “You.”

Was that dumb? That felt like a dumb answer to him.

Regardless, Rayla took another seductive step forward, eliminating the personal space bubble between them. “Oh really. And what about me was so dirty?”

The heated look in her eyes was definitely starting to cause some stirrings in his loins. Oh boy, this was bad. He needed to think of something to cool his blood, and fast. Except she was still waiting for his answer. Her breath was so close, reminding him how wondrous it was to lean in, and kiss her. Which lead to a plethora of thoughts involving the tantalizing noises she had made when he had trailed his lips down her body. Which brought his thoughts- and his eyes- back to her breasts.

She lightly laughed, and then purposefully arched her back to further push out her chest towards him. “You're definitely a paps man.”

“Huh?”

“A fellow that likes breasts,” she clarified.

He could not help ducking his head trying to hide how bright his face had become, again. “Oh. Um, yeah, I... guess I am.”

Taking his uninjured, and still gloved, hand, she placed it on her breast. “If you ask nicely, I might let you fuck them.”

All thoughts suddenly ceased to exist. Well, except one. “Th-that's a thing?”

“Yeah,” she lead his hand to fondle her one breast while simultaneously playing with the other herself. “Of course, I've never tried it myself. Apparently, you need bigger paps than these.”

He got the sense that, for a moment, she was unimpressed with her own cleavage. Before the thought fully formed, the words were already tumbling from his mouth, “But yours are already big.”

There was the briefest appreciation in her eyes, but it was swept away with a coy smile, “Oh please. All breast guys want women to have huge paps.”

“I don't think that's true,” he absently started circling his thumb around her nipple. “I, mean, personally I prefer full over big.”

She shook her head, “That's the same thing, dummy.”

“No, its not.” Well, at least debating with her was distracting the both of them... even if he had not let go of her boob yet. “Big is just a size, but full is, I don't know, plumper? You know, as if they're full inside.”

She paused, and gave him a pointed look. “You mean as if they're full of milk?”

Realizing his slip, Callum clamped his mouth shut. He had to fight every instinct to defend what he meant against the slight distasteful turn on Rayla's lips.

After a moment, she half shrugged, “I supposed that makes sense. Every pap guy I've met has been like a grown child.”

Ouch. Callum's features completely dead-panned as he firmly stated, “That's not why.”

She raised her eyebrow as if to tell him to explain. Which made him realize he had just backed himself into a figurative corner. With his eyes fearful, and begging her not to make him explain, he once again forced his mouth to stay shut.

Rayla, however, was not one to leave something like this be. Her eyebrows furrowed, she took a step back from him, and gently pushed his hand away. “What other reason is there?”

Oh shit, oh shit... “You know what, you're probably right. I'm probably just some man-child, and that's why I like breasts.” Oh boy, she was giving him a look that meant she was not buying it. “I'm serious! I mean, its not like I'm imagining your boobs full because you're pregnant, or anything.”

For a second, they stared each other down. The only noise was a random pigeon coo. The moment his words sunk in, Callum palmed his face.

“You're turned on by thinking about getting me pregnant?” she carefully picked her words.

“No!” He squeaked. Great, even to him, that sounded like an obvious lie. Thus, he amended, “Okay, yes. But I'm pretty sure its this ritual dust magic stuff.”

“Right. Yeah. I get it,” she awkwardly wrapped an arm around herself while tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She chewed her bottom lip leaving him to stew in his shame for several drawn out moments. Then, ever so quietly, she asked, “So, right now. If I were to say I want you to fuck me full of your seed...?”

Once again, he felt as though he could not breath. His mind filled in an image of once again being between her legs, plunging his cock deep into her core, and firing off copious amounts of cum. It got his heartbeat racing faster than seeing her lick his seed off her hand had done. Though he still was not yet fully recovered from being jerked off, it was enough to once again excite him to a half- mast.

“Mmhmm. Yep. That'll do it,” he mumbled as he stiffly nodded.

She made a curious glance his way, and he could just make out in the moonlight that her pupils were starting to dilate. Watching her, he noticed the sweat that had started to bead on her forehead, and the way her breathing was getting heavier. When she licked her lips, he just _knew_ she was likely too far gone to think beyond the ritual's power any longer.

“Show me,” her words where hot, and sultry.

“Sh-uh-show you?” Not good. Not good. Not good.

She confidently nodded as all the awkwardness and tension left her stance. Her fingers reached out to tease along the hem of his pants. “I want to see how much you want to put a wee human child inside of me.”

His breathing stuttered. He was not surprised by how light headed he suddenly was with how fast his blood pressure had raced south. If this kept up, he was going to loose his ability to think too, and then he really would be pumping himself into her. He caught her by the wrists, and shoved her wandering digits away, “Uh, okay. I'm sure you don't actually mean that. What we really need to do is go find your team to stop this ritual.”

But she turned the tables faster than he could blink, and had him by the wrists pulling him close to her. “We will. After I've squeezed every last drop of cum out of you.”

She then ground her pelvis against his drawing out a groan from his throat. Ugh, why was he fighting this? His hands slithered down to grasp her ass gaining an approving moan.

It would be so much easier to take off their pants, and sink into her warmth, again... To hear her every moan and mewl when he pounded into her pussy... His mind churned with images both of things that had already happened, and possible things that they could do now. He revisited the idea of having her on the desk, and of them against the wall. Maybe letting her ride him on the window ledge would be more comfortable than that ledge down in the tunnel. Perhaps another round of her on her knees, but, then again, he wanted to be able to watch the pleasure on her face when he filled her over and over. Just fuck her until she was overflowing with his seed, let nature take its course, and then watch month by month as her belly swelled with new life.

A life that was never going to be because she would get rid of it the moment her mind was clear enough to do so.

He set his forehead against hers. Callum could not bring himself to completely let her go, so he moved his hands up to tightly wrap around her instead of groping her. “I-I can't...”

She nuzzled against him before delivering a short, soft kiss. “Yes, you can. You already did twice tonight. Third time's the charm, right?”

She was right; they had already played with fire twice tonight.

But if the spell was still trying to push them together, there was still a chance they could escape its consequences. Which was all the more reason to keep fighting. They just needed to find release, again, without actually risking that third time.

His arms constricted more tightly around her, “No. Rayla. Please... I can't...”

Then he felt her stroke him through his clothing, and jolted. She peppered kisses along his neck until her breath was hot against his ear, “I'm pretty sure your cock says otherwise.”

He could not stop the moan that slipped out as she continued to run her hand along his clothed member. Growing frustrated, he suddenly shoved her back. “Rayla, listen to me. We can't do this. We can't risk you actually getting pregnant.”

Without missing a beat, she rolled her eyes, “Calm down. It's just bedroom talk. There are elixirs out there to stop us from actually becoming parents.”

“Exactly!” his heart clenched even tighter than his grip on her shoulders. “We don't want to be parents. But I also can't stand the idea of just throwing away a life that never did anything wrong. That's why I can't risk us doing this, again. We have to stop this ritual.”

For a moment, he could see a spark of clarity cross her features. Then she sweetly looked at him. Her expression _looked_ genuine, but he had his doubts. “Maybe we're not supposed to stop it.”

“Rayla...” he started, but she cut him off.

“We found the egg of the dragon Prince, Callum. Tonight is a miracle. A real chance at peace between humans and Xadia. Us meeting, and everything falling into place to accidentally start this ritual to begin with... I don't know. It feels like magic is trying to help solidifying that peace,” ever so tenderly, she reached up to stroke his jawline.

For a whole new reason that night, he found himself breathless as he became lost in her eyes. A gentle, hopeful smile crossed his features as he took her hand in his. “I think you're right. Bringing the egg home to its mother might be enough to stop the fighting, but maybe we're also meant to change things between humans and elves. I know we just met, but maybe you and me... maybe we're supposed to be an example. A-as a family.”

As if he was granted a vision, his mind clearly conjured ideas of what that would look like. Him and her, finding each other in the weirdest way possible, yet discovering a lifetime of love between them. And with it came a little halfling Prince or Princess... or two or three. The perfect symbol of joining two worlds into one... A world where they could grow up in peace, and prosperity. It was just too perfect. A dream come true.

A dream that started with him leaning in to kiss her, again.

He did not resist the fog taking him this time. Instead, he focused on learning everything he could about her. Finding the right tempo for their kissing. Discovering which spots made her sigh with content, and which ones made her squirm with desire. Somewhere along the lines, clothing was once again shed. His jacket was laid out into a makeshift mat so that she did not have to lay on the stone floor. He slid inside her womanhood; her wet walls already so familiar. As their bodies moved in a slow, sexual dance, he made a point of holding her hand through each steady wave of pleasure.

All the while something else was happening. A sort of welcoming, warm sensation coursing through him, and settling in the pit of his belly. In hindsight, he would realize he was feeling the ritual's magic coming into full effect. For now, however, he was far to wrapped up in the heat from skin against skin, and tenderly kissing her lips, her face, her neck, her shoulders... pretty much anywhere he could reach.

This time, she breathlessly cried out his name as her orgasm drew forth his own. He made extra sure to say hers back even through the groan caused by his own release. The air itself seemed to shift with the magic rocking back and forth between them. He swore he could sense the moment it finally settled in her abdomen. With that, at long last, the pair of them were well and truly spent. Callum shifted to allow himself to rest without crushing her beneath him; his flaccid dick slipping free from her body for the last time that not.

... but maybe not for the last time ever.

Now that he was back within his own mind, he replayed what had lead him to giving in. It all seemed absolutely absurd, now, but there was a part of him that thought, 'maybe it was not'. For some reason he just could not bring himself to be anxious, or feel any doubts towards what they had just done.

Lifting his head, he lovingly met her eyes; both to check if she might have any regrets, and to assure her he was still all in. Rayla granted him a tired smile. Her own eyes shimmering with satisfaction as her free hand made circled along his back. It felt like a moment that he should say that he loved her, but that was definitely rushing things. He did not even actually know her, yet. Thankfully, they had a few months to work through before things got a bit more hectic.

Still, the need to add some affection to the moment did not leave him. Thus, he moved in to kiss her, and was pleased to feel her kissing him back. Their first non-dust kiss.

When the kiss ended, she sighed, and tapped his back, “Hey.”

“Hm?” he hummed, far too tired to form proper words.

“My bindings came off,” she slipped her arm around to show him her wrist. It took him a moment to piece together that the ribbons he had noticed earlier were gone.

He blinked back to focus, “Oh. What does that mean?”

“If they were red, it would mean the assassin targets are dead-”

“What!” the mood ruined, he shot up, and his eyes searched out the ribbons. He found each of them laying on the ground. “Uh, what does it mean when they're blue?”

Rayla gave an annoyed sigh, but also sat up. “I was saying that I'm pretty sure that means the mission has been called off.”

“Oh,” relief instantly calmed him. If the mission was called off, then Ez, and King Harrow were safe. His family was going to be okay. More than okay, he realized. Not only was his brother and step-father alive, he had a beautiful, moonshadow girlfriend to introduce to them, and a future son or daughter to look forward to.

Oh holy shit, he was going to have to introduce Rayla to his family, _and_ tell them he had gotten her pregnant! _Now_ the nerves were setting in. And by the growing discomfort on her face, it seemed reality was settling in on her, too.

“Come on,” she moved to gather her clothing, once again. “We should go find Ezran, and let him know its safe to come out, now.”

“Right. Right. Good idea,” he grabbed his socks, and stuffed them on. He just needed to get dressed, and they could go find Ez; no big deal.

“I should also, probably, introduce you to Runaan and the band,” she gave him an apologetic grimace.

Aaaand he was back to being doomed...


	6. Epilogue

The Flower Moon Ritual.

According to Callisto, after preforming a reveal spell, that had been the ritual they had accidentally enacted. The fifth full moon of the year, the presence of Ever Bloom flowers (which was, apparently, common decor in the castle), and, of course, blood tainted sleeping powder, was all it took to perform it. It really was a fertility ritual, but a harmless one as far as fertility rituals go. All it did was guarantee the resulting child was born female.

But just because the ritual had been kind to them, did not mean fate did not have an extra surprise in store.

“What do you mean another one?!” Rayla panted through the pain. Her vice grip threatened to crush Callum's supportive hand, but he had already learned to suffer in silence or face her wrath. Her shout caused one of the daughters she had already brought into the world to fuss, and whimper in her bassinet.

The old midwife looked up, plainly exasperated. Bitch, what did she have to be annoyed about?! “It means exactly what you think. Now, if you would please open your legs further, you're going to need to push soon.”

“But there was only supposed to be two!” she cried as a fresh contraction ripped through her body.

That had been shocking enough news to the young parents. They had gone to see a healer back in Xadia just to be sure, and they, too, proclaimed they heard two heartbeats. Callum had been over the moon... once he stopped freaking out. Oh, yeah, the whole kingdom of Katolis had been buzzing with delight at the prospect of _two_ new heirs to the throne. Which had been far nicer than all the distrusting whispers she had been getting when it first came to light that she was pregnant with Prince Callum's child. But twins... really? Now, apparently, triplets!

She had not received any sympathy from her band mates, either. Well, Ram had been fairly understanding, but only because he and Callum's friend, Claudia, had also accidentally enacted the Flower Moon ritual that night. Unlike Rayla, Claudia was only due to have one baby... lucky woman.

And, okay, Andromeda had helped her with prenatal care while she visited the Silvergrove. Skor had apparently sat Callum down at one point, and given him advice on what to expect when raising a moonshadow baby. And Callisto had made them a lovely, enchanted mobile that included the moon in various stages singing old moonshadow nursery rhymes.

Alright, so Runaan had been the only one to give her a hard time. “There are consequences to your actions, and not following orders,” he had said. As if her actions that day had not ended up with Zym home with Queen Zubeia, Viren behind bars, and peace between Xadia and the Pentarchy. Honestly, it had taken him months to accept that she was with a human. Even then, he was still fairly bitter that said human happened to be the son of the man that had killed the King of the Dragons. Did it not matter that it was reveal King Harrow was being manipulated by Viren in an attempt to stir up a war against the elves and dragons? Damn him for being so stubborn!

Thank the moon for Ethari, because she doubted she and Runaan would be on speaking terms without him.

“Its not an exact science, M'lady,” the midwife nudged Rayla's knees to encourage her to do what she had asked. “Its possible this one has a weaker heart than its sisters which is why it was missed.”

A new sense of dread filled Rayla's mind. A weaker heart... did that mean this one was ill? Was she going to loose one of her babies?

Sensing her distress, Callum quickly countered, “Or she's just a lot calmer than them, so she's going to be a lot quieter.”

As it turned out, he ended up being right. When their third daughter finally came into the world, she hardly made a peep. Not until the midwife pinched her; then she let everyone in the Kingdom know she could cry just as loudly as her sisters. Mercifully, she proved to be the easiest to hush back to small coos. Rayla could hardly keep her eyes open as she rested her head in Callum's lap.

“That had better be the last one,” she grumbled. Her entire body hurt... Honestly, why did even her horns hurt?! Thankfully, the contractions felt like they were subsiding.

Lovingly stroking her hair, Callum sniffled, “They're beautiful. You did so amazing.”

She tiredly peeked up at him. Naturally, he was teary eyed. He had been a blubbering mess upon seeing each of their daughters the moment they were born. Big, dumb human. _Her_ big, dumb human, she smiled. And she would not have him any other way. Sure, it had taken about two weeks for them to adjust to one another after the night they met. Coincidentally it had also taken that long to get the dragon Prince home to his mother... but that was a story for another time. In the end, they had fallen in love, and, as the months went by, that love only strengthened.

“I know,” she happily sighed. Then, quickly quipped, “I'm still never letting you touch me during the full moon ever again.”

They shared soft laughter until the midwife stood before them. She offered out their youngest to Callum, “here you are, your Majesty.”

As in unwound his fingers from hers, Rayla forced herself to sit up. It was incredibly endearing that he still looked beyond awed to be handed one of his daughter. Sappy Prince... Still, she was secretly thrilled their second daughter had ended up with his vibrant, green eyes. Which was different than the first who had somehow ended up with wide, blue eyes. Well, her grandmother, and her Uncle both had blue eyes, so it was not that shocking, but it had still been a huge surprise to see.

Callum cautiously cradled their tiniest halfling, propping the child up for her mother to see her squishy face. Once again, Callum had been right; she was beautiful. Looking over the small face she could pick out what parts were him, and which were her. His chin, her nose, her cheeks, his brow... Bright, violet eyes blinking back at them as if trying to figure out who were these people. Well, they may have been the same colour as Rayla's, but the shape and expressiveness was all Callum; so she would count it as having his eyes, too.

She reached out to take the little one's hand. Five little digits wrapped around her finger. It was the one human consistency between the three that they all had more than eight fingers and toes. Though, she had learned from their first born to check the other hand to make sure it matched. Honestly, that first one had made a point of being as unique as she could. As for this little one, ten fingers and toes; the same as their second.

All three may have had extra digits, but they also consistently had pointed ears. Which, coupled with this one's silver-white hair, and the obvious little nubs that would one day be her horns, her hands and feet were going to be the only things giving her away as a halfling. The only one of their little ones that had silver hair, in fact. Which was probably a good thing, because the middle one had a smooth skull indicating she would not have horns, so it would make telling the three of them apart fairly easy.

Speaking of the other two, someone was starting to kick up a fuss. The midwife swept in, and scooped up the grumbling babe. Swaddled in a heavy blanket to keep away the winter's chill, the fuzzy patch of brown hair combined with horn nubs was the only thing that gave away it was their eldest. The midwife tried to shush and rock her, but her tiny grumbles were quickly turning into full on crying. “My apologies, your Majesties, but I believe the little one is beginning to get hungry. Shall I send for the wet nurse?”

Rayla glowered at the woman. How many times had she been telling these humans she intended to nurse her own children? Though, with how exhausted she was, and having _three_ little tummies to fill, the idea of a wet nurse was sorely tempting. Before she could convince herself into allowing one, though, she unfastened her top. Her message clear, the midwife gently handed off the baby. It took a couple moments to get the wee thing to properly latch, but mother and child figured it out with minor coaching.

As if she realized she was the only one not being held, the second born began to wail. She too was place on her mother's breast, and contently suckled beside her sister. Thank the moon the third one was more interested in falling asleep in her father's arms than wanting to eat. As for Callum, Rayla did not miss that he was openly watching with wide-eyed fascination as their daughters nursed.

She smirked at him, remembering something he had said all those months ago, “Is this what you had in mind for 'full'?”

His gaze snapped up to meet hers. As her words sunk in, a blush coloured his cheeks. Yeah, it was never going to not be fun to tease him.

But, of course, he was just as quick witted as she. Thus, he exaggerated looking over each of their daughters, and then gave her a warm grin. “Yeah, I'd say this counts as full.”

Then, careful not to disturb their little ones, he leaned in to prove how full his heart felt with a kiss. As she kissed him back, she was taken back to that kiss they had shared after the ritual had finished. To think, this moment... their love, and their daughters... all of it had came to be, because of some mysterious magical dust.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have enjoyed.  
> Some final notes, yes, there is a Claudia/Ram side piece to this. I doubt its going to be more than two chapters (and epilogue?), but I'll get it out as soon as its done.  
> And yes, I do have ideas for an entire work that fills in between Chap 5 and the epilogue, as well as some post epilogue family fluffiness, but they are being placed on the backburner until I get farther along with 'Encyclopedia of Elves'. In the meantime, though, I would love to hear your name suggestions for the triplets!  
> Once again, I cannot thank you all enough for reading. Take care, and be safe!


End file.
